SunShine Filled Hope
by VampirePrincess156
Summary: TV-Universe. What if Jenny and Nate had been dating for 3 years and were happy. But what if Nate left Jenny how can her life go on. AU
1. Chapter 1

She was broken and they all knew it. She hated this all the eyes staring at her wide with pity. When had everything gone wrong, when had she become so weak, so breakable and fragile. When had she lost the strength that once made her famous. The strength that made her the one all her friends turned too. Him. It was all his fault. He had ruined her, he had taken her heart played with it until he got bored then threw it away. And when he threw away her heart he took her courage, her dignity, and her self respect. She cried for months after he left, everynight she would cry over him and what they had. She refused to get out of bed for weeks. To afriad to see the world without him.  
But she eventually got out of bed and left the house. She rufused to cry anymore not for anybody. So she walked tall said she was doing "just great" when really she wanted to crawl back into bed. Jenny wouldn't let herself cry anymore because of him. As far as she cared he could jump off a cliff. But Jenny didn't want revenge no she wanted space, a chance to move on with her life and get over Nate. She saw him the other day, walking out of a restraunt with a brunette girl on his arm. What was her name again Britany, Becky, Bree yeah that was it Bree Buckly. A girl that would fit better in his life than she ever could. Jenny smiled a perfect mask to hide her pain.

"Nate!" She yelled a fake excitment in her voice as she gave him a quick heart wrenching hug.

"Hey J whats up. I feel like I hardly see you anymore." He said smilling like nothing had ever happened bewteen them and he didn't stomp on her heart.

"Oh nothing really. Hey I'm Jenny." She said to Bree smilling as warmly as she could.

They talked for a little bit longer catching up on things they missed. Jenny even talked to Bree, she was a nice enough girl. Not bad enough to make Jenny hate her no matter how hard she wanted to. Then as they walked away she saw the way Nate held Bree's hand, brushed her hair away from her face. So tender, so loving. Thats when something hit Jenny.

He was gone. He had moved on from her and here she was holding on like some child to an insane dream that he was pinning over her. At that moment Jenny new what she had to do. What was good for both of them.

She had to leave.

So she applied to colleges all over the state and decided to go to the furthest one she got into. Thats why after graduation she was standing at the airport infront of the terminal about to leave with her whole family standing there crying there eyes out. Her dad was there crying more than she has ever seen him, her new stepmom Lily had been there crying out all her make up. Dan, Serena, Eric, even Chuck and Blaire were there. They all said goodbye and hugged and cried.  
She assured them all that she would do great. She said things like "Don't worry dad California will be great." and "Berkley's a really great school and I'll visit for sure." And for the first time in a very long time Jenny felt hopeful and happy to start a new life. So she got on that plane and never looked back. Only forward to the happy sunshine of California and her new life. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey I've decided to make this into a series the new story is called Sunshine Returns and it follow what happens when Jenny comes back from her first year at college. Now I'm a little stuck on ideas so if you have any please message me and I'll credit you in the story.

Thanx... 


	3. Chapter 3

University of California Berkley. That's the name of the college that Jenny had been attending for the past two years, Majoring in business and design in fashion and art's. And she had finally finished her sophmore year, meaning only one thing:

Time to head home. Back to New York. Back to the Upper East Side.

Which was something she wasn't looking forward to. Not because of Nate, Well ok maybe a little, but because of her family. You see that day around two years ago when Jenny had set off to California to attend U.C.B. she had made a promise to visit regularly when possible. To come back and share the holiday's with them and guess what? She did quite the opposite, when they would ring and ask when to expect her visit she would lie and say she was busy and that she didn't know the major had so much course work. When she really sat at one of the bar's on campus preparing to get drunk in the hopes the guilt would ease. When Thanksgiving and Christmas came around she had said that her roommate didn't have a family to go back to so she had offered to stay with her, and then when Lilly and Rufus would say 'bring her back here' Jenny would reply that her roommate wasn't a fan of traveling. When in reality she didn't have a roommate she had her own dorm, So that Thanksgiving and that Christmas she locked herself away in her dorm, drawn some sketches, finished some course work, ate pizza and sipped wine.

But that was then and this is now, and now she has finished the semester so she had no excuses to not go back.

Which left her where she is now, on the beach sipping a blue lagoon cocktail and soaking up the hot California sun as today would be her last full day here. Her flight leaves tomorrow at 11:00am, so today she planned on making the most of the heat and her independence. She has packed her stuff up that morning much to her dismay.

She honestly would miss California and Berkley, it really was an amazing college infact one of the top colleges around. She was surprised she even got accepted but she wasn't complaining, it was perfect at the time and a well needed escape.

California had changed her.

She came here as a heartbroken depressed 16 year old desperate to escape her problems, but over the past two years she had matured into a young 18 year old adult and learned that running away does nothing to solve problems only make them worse.

And as much as she didn't want to go home she new she had to no matter how hard it would be because eventually it would get better. Eventually she would get over the guilt she has been feeling the past two years, and it was the right thing to do. Plus to say she felt lonely would be an understatement. All though she had been here two years she had not met that many people, Of course she had met Tammy and Spencer and a few other girls but whilst they took off to their family's during the holiday's she would sat alone missing her own.

Sighing, Jenny finished her drink and chucked a twenty on the table before heading back to campus deciding to cut her night short and head back early. Once Jenny reached her dorm she double checked she had everything packed and an outfit out for tomorrow, tided around the room and gave it a quick clean and had something to eat before changing into her pj's and climbing into bed.

* * *

Jenny awoke at 7 the following morning and rushed around the dorm gathering all her belongings together, Once she was satisfied she hopped into the shower to freshen up and clear her head. Once satisfied she climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself and headed into the bedroom to get ready. Today she decided on something warmer then what she would usually wear, after all she would be landing in New York and all though it was mid July, It was still rather chilly.

Her outfit consisted of dark skinny jeans, A floral print top and her black uggz cause they're the comfiest shoes she owned. Once dressed she poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice and ate an apple. She was about to sit down and watch T.V because she didn't have to leave for another hour when suddenly her door was knocked on rather loudly. Sighing she got up and answered the door and once she saw who it was her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Tammy, Spencer what are you guys doing here?" She asked inviting them in.

"You honestly think we were gonna let you go without saying goodbye?" Spencer asked like it was the dumbest thing in the world while Tammy stood beside her with her hand on her chest and a pout. "That hurts J." Tammy mocked before grinning.

The girls sat and chatted away for a while but then had to shoot off to a lecture they were missing and it was time for Jenny to leave anyway, Mario had came in earlier and gathered up all her suitcases only leaving Jenny with her Chanel tote bag.

When the time came Jenny whispered a goodbye to her dorm and to U.C.B. before heading off to her awaiting limo, Mario opened the door for her and Jenny slipped into the back nodding a thank you. She felt kind of stupid having some one opening and closing her door for her and always carrying her stuff, but I guess that's what you get when you got a trust fund. she had told Mario numerous times not to bother and that she was capeable of doing it herself but he insisted he do it, and that he liked to be helpful well that and it was part of the job.

The drive to the airport was short and quiet which Jenny enjoyed it gave her time to clear her head, upon arriving at the aiport Jenny was guided to the Bass private jet that would be taking her home. Once on bored and up in the air she decided to take a look around the huge expensive jet only to find a bedroom with a huge bed that looked very appealing to her at that moment. After debating with herself on sleeping in the bed not knowing who and what Chuck has had in there she gave up and plonked herself down falling asleep in no time.

* * *

"Miss Jenny we have landed." Mario said through the door awakening Jenny, oh shit she had slept right through the flight? Damn she must have been tired. She suddenly felt nauseous knowing that once she stepped off the plane she'd be seeing her family..her family..her family. Screw it she thought starting to feel excited, She couldn't wait for her dad Rufus to wrap his arms around her, or to see Lilly, Dan, Serena and Eric. Jumping up she slipped on her RayBan glassed, Her sequined beanie hat and her beige leather gloves and rushed of the plane.

Before reaching the door she slowed down her pace and took a deep breath before slowly walking down the steps and into the awaiting arms of her family. Forgetting all the guilt she began to cry, but not out of sadness. Instead happiness whilst rushing back and fourth between everyone.

End of Chap 2.

**Author Note Please Read:**

**Hey just to let u know I'm now gonna be co-writing this story with xSpencer-Rose and the story will also be posted on her page. And so u all know which chapter is written by who I'm gonna sign my name at the bottom if I wrote the chapter and xSpencer-Rose is gonna sign her name at the bottom if she wrote it. This chapter was written by xSpencer-Rose and editing by me.**

**XOXO**

**xSpencer-Rose**


End file.
